minasochubfandomcom-20200213-history
Friends or Foes? Squad Seven Established. (The Life of a Kunoichi Shinobi episode)
'Friends or Foes? Squad Seven Established '''is the thrid chapter/episode in ''The Life of a Kunoichi Shinobi. Synopsis The day of the Genin Orientation came and Kristin was ready to be placed on her Ninja Squad. She put on her usual outfit and pulled her hair back. Her father greeted her with a present that was made by her mother. The gift was a silver plate with the Hidden Leaf symbol sowen into a forest green cloth. Kristin tied it around her waist and hugged her father, before she jumped out the window and headed off. On her way, Kristin passed by the Hatake Family Shrine, where members of her clan were buried. She entered her shrine and laid a few wild flowers on two gravestones; those of her mother, Kagome Hatake, and her grandfather, Sakumo Hatake. She thanked her mother for the headband, and wished her grandfather could've seen what great work her father had done in raising her. Shikamaru found her and the two walked together to the Academy for the orientation. The two were shocked at how many students actually graduated. Amongst them was Naruto. Later Iruka Umino announced the genin Teams 7, 8, and 10. *Team 7: Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Kristin Hatake, and Sasuke Uchiha *Team 8: Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame *Team 10: Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi After, Naruto argued why he was on the team he was assigned. He insulted Kristin's hair color, which angered the latter to the point of slugging him, only to be stopped by Shikamaru. Later at lunch, Kristin was seen with Shikamaru and Choji, enjoying their last moments together before having to go with their own squads. Kristin explained to Choji what the fight between her and Naruto was about. Even though she put on a brave face in class, she was visbly hurt by the words Naruto said to her. Her self-concousness is shown when she beats herself down when comparing herself to Ino and asking Shikamaru and Choji if thier friendship would last. She said that Ino was prettier than she was and asked if they would replace her. Choji and Shikamaru both reassured her that Ino could never take her place in their friendship. Shikamaru backed that up by squeezing her hand and reassured her that they will be friends long after their days as shinobi. Later, Naruto ambushed Sasuke through an open window, much to the shock of Kristin and Shikamaru. A half hour later, Sasuke met up with Kristin, Shikamaru, and Choji and they walked back to the Academy together to meet up with their new Jonin squad leaders. *Team 8's Jonin Sensei: Kurenai Yuhi *Team 10's Jonin Sensei: Asuma Sarutobi That left the remaning four Rookies to wait for their Jonin Sensei. Trivia *The author did keep the scene of Naruto and Sasuke kissing to add humor to the story. *Kristin's hair color is one of her main self-concious issues and how she feels about it will be elaborated on in later chapters. *The scene between Shikamaru, Kristin, and Choji, foreshadows a few more later on in the story. Category:Fanfiction Category:Chapter Category:The Life of a Kunoichi Shinobi